


Misunderstandings

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Post-War, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Neville talk in her flat when Ron walks in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misunderstanding

"He's different than your other boyfriends," Hermione said pouring tea in Neville's cup as he sat beside the kitchen table in her flat. Ron was out with the rest of the Weasleys for a family shopping trip and Hermione had feigned illness because she really didn't wish to go. Thirty minutes after they'd left, she'd arrived at her flat, and Floo-called Neville.

"What other boyfriends?" Neville asked, nearly snorting. He took a long sip of his tea. The weather outside was still shite, even if it was supposedly spring. London could never get it together with Mother Nature.

"I'm just saying it looks like he makes you happy. I just wish you'd tell the family," she said.

"The only reason you know is because you'd walked in on us, Hermione. I don't plan on telling anyone, until he's ready. Even then, I don't know. I just don't want the big drama with Gran being involved and everyone just coming over and--"

"I get it. _Believe me_ , I get it," she said, laughing. She took a seat across from him at the table and held his hand.

Neville knew she'd understand. The war was _still_ fresh among them, and Fred's death...it was hard for everyone to get over, and Neville wasn't sure if anyone _was_ over it. Hermione and Ron had become an item during the war so their union wasn't a shock to anyone. Harry and Draco...well that was an entirely different story. Charlie had said that he wanted to keep this bit of happiness for himself and Neville had agreed; he didn't want to look like he was _flaunting_ the happiness he'd found with Charlie.

They sat in comfortable silence as Hermione squeezed his hand and was about to get up when Ron and Charlie barged through the front door. Even Ron hadn't known about Neville's relationship with Charlie, or even the fact that Neville was gay. He took one look at their holding hands and hurt flashed across his face.

"Neville?" Ron asked, surprised. "What are you--"

"Ron, this isn't what it looks like..." Hermione began to say but Ron stormed out leaving Neville, Charlie, and Hermione alone in Hermione's flat.


	2. Damage Control

" _What_ just happened?" Charlie asked, looking between Neville and Hermione who were now standing up at the opposite sides of the tables, looking equally frazzled.  
  
Over a month ago, Hermione had walked in on them as Charlie had Neville pressed against the kitchen counter, his leg fixed in-between Neville's legs, and they were kissing. It was a lot more than kissing, but for the purposes of what Hermione had seen, they'd simply been kissing. Heavily. With Charlie's hand up Neville's shirt and Neville fucking Charlie's mouth with his tongue.  
  
Without having any other option, they'd come clean to Hermione, but made her promise she wouldn't tell _anyone_. Including Ron.  
  
Now Ron had apparently seen a platonic moment between two friends and overreacted. There was no absolution from this than to simply tell Ron the truth.  
  
"He's your brother," Neville and Hermione said at the same time. Clearly, they wanted Charlie to bear the brunt.  
  
"Brilliant. I like how you two are in the wrong and have ganged up on me," Charlie said.  
  
" _You two_ are in the wrong," Hermione accused. "If you'd told him--"  
  
"Now there's no other choice," Neville said.  
  
"And I'll be the one doing it?" Charlie said. It wasn't a question, especially with the way both Neville and Hermione were freaking out and well...if Neville wanted him to do it, then he'd do anything for Neville.  
  
"Let's go," Charlie said, gesturing for Neville to come to him. And just like how Charlie was predictable, Neville came pulling towards him. Charlie was the magnet that attracted Neville. He liked that about himself.  
  
He brought Neville nice and close wanting to whisper in his ear. Hermione had already picked up the tea mugs off the table, leaving the room. "When I come home tonight, I want you in my bed. Naked. I'm gonna fuck you with my tongue..."  
  
Neville shivered next to him, pressing his body against Charlie's. "I want you to go to my flat, lay on my bed, and touch yourself. Wanna hear all about it when I get back."  
  
With a quick kiss on Neville's cheek, and a " _later, Hermione_ ," Charlie was out the door to do some damage control.


	3. More Confusion

When Charlie came home later in the day, after having a talk with Ron about the misunderstanding, Neville didn't get the chance to discuss it with him. He'd been worried sick, and he knew he shouldn't have let Charlie go alone to talk to his brother, but he'd been dumb enough to completely panic at Ron's alarm.

Charlie'd been true to his word. He'd come into his bedroom, found Neville on the bed, naked as it'd been requested, and pounced on him.

It wasn't until later on, when Neville was in the kitchen making a sandwich, and Charlie had come out of the shower, he was able to ask.

"How'd it go with Ron?"

Charlie smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Neville's shoulder, and kissing him on the cheek. Naturally, right after he took a bite of Neville's sandwich. "It went fine. He knew he was overreacting but given the situation—I mean, he's fine."

"There's something you're not telling me." Neville turned around to look at Charlie who was still in his towel, his hair tousled and wet, and Neville nearly forgot to breathe. He knew, just _knew_ they were going to have a go against the kitchen counter. It's why Charlie had come out looking like that. He _loved_ teasing Neville.

Charlie simply shrugged his response.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like something's not a big deal when it is."

"I didn't know we were at that phase where you can read me and find things annoying," Charlie said with a smirk.

"And _you're_ deterring the topic." Neville had half-a-mind to tell Charlie what he could do with that smile of his but refrained. He wanted to know what Charlie was hiding before he'd encourage him to do something else entirely.

"We were out shopping for an engagement ring for Hermione; that's why he flipped out and read the situation wrong. He's fine now. I told him about us too, so you know, it's _really_ okay."

"Oh. Why didn't you just tell me so?"

Charlie shrugged again. "With Blaise and Ginny getting married this summer, Hermione and Ron getting engaged soon, I just...I'm just nervous."


	4. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Neville talk. Charlie gets confused.

“Nervous?” Neville asked looking confused. 

Charlie didn’t have any other option except to tell him the truth. He couldn’t run anywhere; they were in his bloody flat. 

“Are you having commitment issues?” Neville laughed and placed the empty plate in the sink. His voice was light and he really was teasing Charlie but Charlie just didn’t know how to respond. 

Neville was, and had been for a very long time, his only weakness. 

“Just because your family members are getting engaged or married doesn’t mean we’re next or anything. I mean, I don’t expect that,” Neville said. 

Thankfully, he was doing all the talking so far, so maybe it’d give Charlie some idea of what the right thing would be to say so he wouldn’t get castigated for being an idiot. He wasn’t having commitment issues, not with Neville. 

“I’m just not ready to share our secret,” he finally said when Neville had been looking at him expectantly. 

“We won’t. You told Ron to keep quiet, right?” Neville asked and Charlie nodded. “Then what’s the problem? Hermione won’t say anything, I know that. I mean she doesn’t understand but—” 

“Do you understand?” Charlie asked. 

Neville shrugged. “I’m not going anywhere, Charlie. I mean, I know what we have is…transient.” 

“Transient?” Charlie asked, shocked. How could Neville think that? 

“You’re living here just for a little a little while since you’re on sabbatical from your job. I mean, you’re here for your family. When you leave, which I know you will because you really miss Romania and your friends there…” Neville shrugged again. “We’ll be over.” 

“Oh,” Charlie said, dumbfounded. Was it starting to get cold in the room or was it him? He was still only in his towel and he’d thought he and Neville were going to have sex against the kitchen counter, not discuss their inevitable demise.

“I haven’t had the courage to tell Hermione yet, but yeah, it’s what’s gonna happen, right?”

If it wasn’t for the fact that Neville looked disappointed, Charlie wouldn’t have said anything. Over the course of the past few months, he’d learned to read Neville well. 

“No, Neville. Not right. I _don’t_ wanna break up. Ever.”


	5. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback: Neville meets Charlie at the club for the first time.

It’s dark in the club.

Neville almost wonders if there’s something wrong with the Muggle lighting system because the last time he was here he’d been at least able to make out the men’s faces. Tonight, that task is proving itself to be quite difficult.

He wants to dance but it’s strange to be in a room, as dark as it is, with a sea full of men and dance by himself. He knows it won’t be long until some bloke will take pity on him and pull him in. Either he’d want to snog right away or he’d want to grind with Neville.

Both options are plausible.

Instead of heading off to the dancefloor, Neville opts for the bar. He needs a strong drink before he can decide if tonight’d be the night he’d actually go home with someone. Preferably their home because Neville lives with his grandmother in a wizarding neighbourhood and taking a Muggle home would be all kinds of confusing, if not, nearly impossible. He can’t Apparate. Not home. The last time he’d been at a club with Muggles, he’d ended up taking the Knight Bus home.

Are Muggles even allowed in the Knight Bus? Neville has no idea.

Out of nowhere, he feels an arm snake around his waist--pulling him to the darken dancefloor with the thumping beat and the flickering strobe light. The man buries his face in Neville’s neck as they press their hips together and dance.

At least he smells good, Neville thinks. He’s not someone who cares about looks, but the scent coming off the man is intoxicating. Now he knows he has to look.

“I’m Neville,” he shouts in the dark, near the man’s ear. It’s a strange name, he knows, but it’s his name nonetheless.

The man stops licking Neville’s neck and looks up at him. Straight in his eyes.

“Charlie,” he says.

Charlie Weasley.

       

It registers.

Charlie fucking Weasley, drunk, kissing Neville’s neck, rubbing his groin with Neville, and now staring with disbelief. He starts to pull away, clearly realising and _knowing_ who Neville is.

Neville doesn’t have much time. He pulls on Charlie’s arm, and a moment later, their lips meet.


	6. Meeting Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Charlie met Neville at a Muggle pub.

Charlie had noticed him since the moment he'd walked into the club. Sure, he'd not seen his face, but there was just something about the way the man walked with his arse looking amazing in those tight jeans and his dark blond hair almost reaching his shoulders. 

He didn't know how, but Charlie had been certain that the man wasn't a Muggle. Maybe because he kept touching his right leg as if there was something there that gave him reassurance. Like a wand. Charlie used to do the same when he'd first started frequenting Muggle pubs -- the assurance of his wand being there was a necessary comfort. 

He watched him walk around from one corner of the club to another, as if he was waiting for something, or someone, but he never tried to pull any of the blokes that were looking at him. 

Finally, Charlie decided to make his move. He didn't want anyone else that night, not after he'd seen _him._

After pulling the man in for a dance, Charlie heard the man tell him his name. 

"Neville," he'd said.

Are you fucking serious, Charlie had thought. He was drunk but was he really that far gone that he'd not recognised the boy that had taken his little sister to the Yule Ball. How small was the Wizarding society? 

Still, this Neville wasn't a boy. He was a man. 

Charlie had started to walk away, realising his stupid mistake, when Neville had pulled him in and kissed him. 

Neville's lips were soft and the way he pulled Charlie towards him, Charlie had no way nor desire to escape. A few minutes later, they were locked in the men's toilets. Neville gasped into his mouth as he spilled in Charlie's hand, and then Charlie turned him around, wanting to bury himself inside Neville. 

Charlie wasn't sure how far it was going to go, but almost without a verbal agreement, they'd agreed to meet at the Muggle club every week. Until Charlie had got his own place and invited Neville over. 

The first time Charlie fucked Neville on a bed, he'd never wanted to let him go. Still, he wasn't ready to share Neville, either.


End file.
